


with the world watching, i only want you, baby

by Acexual_Attorney



Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, and dont ask me why its almost 5k idk either, but i somehow made it softd, mew and gulf fuck on stream thats it thats the plot, this is filthy thats all you need to know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23274856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acexual_Attorney/pseuds/Acexual_Attorney
Summary: Gulf has a slight exhibisionist streak.Mew helps him out.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 12
Kudos: 315





	with the world watching, i only want you, baby

**Author's Note:**

> this was literally just supposed to be porn. i have no clue how i made it soft or how i made it almost 5k. im a clown and ive accepted that fact

Gulf had a slight exhibisionist streak.

And by slight, he meant very apparent.

Of course, that might be expected from an actor— a BL actor, no less. But, in all fairness, Gulf’s, quote unquote, “kink” started out pretty innocently.

Like many things in his life as of recent, it started with Mew. More specifically, his first kiss with Mew when they were doing workshop. Gulf isn’t exactly a shy man when it comes to kissing (blunt and straightforward, Mew would say), and they would have to kiss eventually, so why not go ahead and get it out of the way? 

So, Gulf kissed Mew for real on that fateful day, and the rest was history. Except—

Except when the staff in the room gasped and some squealed. One person even wolf whistled.

When they reacted like that, Gulf got a bunch of tingles down his spine. It made his hairs stand on end and toes curl in the most pleasant way. And Mew was smiling at him with his crooked smile, trying not to laugh, and Gulf swore that his heart actually skipped a beat.

Months down the line, workshops less frequent and actual filming taking up most of the day, Gulf had his second incident. They were filming the shower scene, Mew on his knees just a few feet away so it wouldn’t be too awkward.

All Gulf had to do was fake an orgasm. Pretty easy, he thought. Way more easy than it should have been, it turned out.

The idea of people watching him fake such an intimate moment— release and post-orgasmic bliss— made something curl up in his stomach. The more he bit his lip as the camera zoomed in, the more it grew. Gulf could feel the blood taking a detour to his dick, and he thanked the lord that they were only filming his upper body.

No one could see how his dick twitched in the safety shorts and towel he was provided. No one, except Mew.

Mew, his ever so courteous boyfriend, who teased him relentlessly afterwards. Mew, who helped Gulf out by jerking him off when they got a break, whispering naughty things into his mouth.

And they continued like that for a while. Whenever Gulf got a bit too worked up during a scene, Mew would be up against him the next break they had, telling him how beautiful everyone thought he was. The fact that they were in public, just a mistakenly opened door away from being exposed to a group of people— Gulf had a really hard time keeping himself quiet.

And Mew ate it all up. He loved the way Gulf shivered, had a harder time swallowing his moans and groans of pleasure. Just the thought of people watching them made Gulf melt into Mew’s hands.

So Mew made a twitter account.

He made a twitter account with an email that couldn’t be traced to either of them because he’s not a complete idiot. And the next time they had sex, Mew asked Gulf to pose prettily for the camera, and he took way too many pictures to be excusable other than the fact that Gulf was too handsome for his own good.

After cropping Gulf’s face out of the photos and getting his approval, Mew posted them on twitter that night. They only got a handful of interactions at first, but Gulf still preened at the praise and compliments people left in the replies.

So they did it again. And again. And again. The more they posted, the more people who followed the account, and the more people who saw the pictures. Pictures of Gulf laid out after a good fuck, of cum leaking out of Gulf’s ass, of their dicks clasped together in Mew’s hand, of Mew inside of Gulf, going slow because he knew how much it tortured him.

It all came to a head when their followers started requesting that they do a livestream.

It was way riskier. Fans would have an easier time finding out it was them if they could hear their voices and see them move. It was way riskier, but Gulf was half hard at just the thought.

The thought of hundreds of people seeing them in motion. Watching how they kiss each other and take turns stripping. The viewers would get all hot and bothered by just watching Gulf get fucked real good by his boyfriend. Gulf would make other people cum without any effort on his part.

Gulf was practically drooling.

“You like the idea that much?” Mew asked, wiping away the spit from Gulf’s lower lip. All Gulf could do was nod.

“How about tonight?” Mew suggested. He leaned in to press a kiss to Gulf’s lips. A kiss of reassurance, that no matter what Gulf decided to do, Mew would follow him.

It took Gulf less than a second to think about it. It took longer for him to say “Yes, please,” than it did for him to already feel hot around the collar. Tonight would be very fun.

With Gulf’s enthusiastic response, Mew made another account on a webcam site. He posted a tweet not even five minutes later, simply containing a time and a link to the new account.

Tonight would be very, very fun.

They made the final decision to film it at Mew’s house since Gulf still lived with his parents and he would rather not traumatize them. The hour leading up to the stream, Gulf was sitting on Mew’s bed already getting needy. His dick was already started to get hard and they hadn’t even set up the laptop yet. Mew, bless his soul, took care of setting everything up for Gulf, seeing how worked up he was getting.

Two minutes before the scheduled time, Mew was done setting up, and he sat next to Gulf on the bed. He gave Gulf a quick reassuring kiss before putting facemasks on both of them. It didn’t conceal their identity completely, but hopefully it would be enough to keep fans from recognizing them. Besides, the threat of being found out only made Gulf whine in arousal.

At exactly 10PM, they started the stream.

“Hello,” Gulf waved meekly to the 20 people who were already in the chat. “Should we wait for more people to come in?”

Mew nodded against Gulf’s shoulder, eyes scanning the chat. The viewers were already talking, asking them to do dirty things. “Let’s answer some questions while we wait,” Mew suggested.

Gulf nodded and leaned forward to read the chat scrolling past. It took a few seconds for questions to start popping up due to the lag, but once they did, Gulf read one aloud.

“‘Who are you guys?’ Just two guys who like doing this,” Gulf said. He was trying to be as vague as possible. As much as the idea of being found out was arousing, he knew that it would ruin their careers.

Thankfully, Mew swooped in to answer better. “A cute exhibisionist and his boyfriend who wants to please him. Nong gets so worked up when he thinks about people watching him.”

Gulf nodded, his entire face flushing in slight embarrassment. “I’m really excited to perform for you guys live today,” he admitted, leaning back in so he could continue to scan the chat.

“‘Have you done porn before?’” Gulf turns to Mew to ask, “Does the twitter account count?” Mew only shrugged, so Gulf turned back to the camera, “If you don’t count what we’ve posted on twitter, then no. The most we’ve done on camera is kiss.”

Fuck, okay, Gulf wasn’t that great at not spilling hints. Of course the reply could be taken in many ways, but still—

Thankfully, Mew could feel Gulf’s distress, so he leaned forward past Gulf to start reading the chat and answering questions himself. Mew barked out a laugh before turning to Gulf and saying, “They want to know if you’re a dirty boy.”

Gulf hummed in thought and shrugged. I don’t know, what do you think?”

Gulf could see the way Mew smiled through his mask. His eyes were upturned and his cheeks were bunched up and Gulf’s heart swelled just a little. Mew turned back to the webcam to say, “No, Nong is a good boy. He follows directions very well.” As he was talking, Mew’s hand came up to play with Gulf’s hair, and Gulf leaned into the touch.

“‘What can we call you?’” Mew read out, hand still rubbing Gulf’s hair. “Just Nong and Phi is fine. No offense, but we’d rather our identities stay a secret for now.”

“For now?” Gulf asked, raising an eyebrow.

Mew’s eyes bunched up again as he leaned in to bump his forehead against Gulf’s. They stayed like that for a split second, just looking at each other. Gulf was sure that if it wasn’t for the masks, Mew would be peppering his face in kisses just to tease him.

“You know what I mean,” Mew said, lilt to his voice giving away the smile Gulf already knew was there. Gulf just smiled back and rubbed his nose against Mew’s affectionately.

The chat exploding is what caught Gulf’s attention. The comments were going by too fast to read all of them, but from the glimpses he was able to get, most of them seemed to be calling them some variation of “cute”. Despite the flush already painting his face, Gulf managed to blush more.

“Over a hundred people are watching,” Mew announced, then turned his attention to Gulf, “Should we start now?”

Gulf nodded. “What should we do?” He asked, leaning forward to once again read the chat.

“ _ Take off your clothes. _ ”

“ _ Phi should touch Nong. _ ”

“ _ Show us your dicks _ .”

The requests were endless and Gulf was already starting to get overwhelmed in the best way possible. Mew halfheartedly read the chat over Gulf’s shoulder. He already had a plan.

He reached over and gripped Gulf’s hips, giving him no warning before dragging him into his own lap. Gulf let out a small noise in surprise, but made no protest to the new position. He was way too used to sitting on Mew’s lap.

“You guys should see Nong when he gets worked up. He gets so whiny and desperate, it’s intoxicating,” Mew absentmindedly said as his hand skirted just below the hem of Gulf’s shirt.

Gulf’s dick twitch in his pants. Mew’s hands were so close and he was talking so filthily and over a hundred people were watching their foreplay and it was all too much so early in. It was amazing and Gulf’s mind was already starting to become clouded. He wanted to beg for more, to be fucked into the mattress right then and there, but he also wanted this to never end.

Gulf opened his mouth to at least attempt to voice his swimming thoughts, but before he could, Mew’s hands swerved south and gripped Gulf’s erection through his pants. Gulf let out an embarrassing and breathy whine of, “ _ Phi _ ,” letting his head fall back onto Mew’s shoulder.

“Look at him,” Mew said, voice soft and airy despite Gulf’s cock leaking through his pants and onto Mew’s hand. “He’s so hard already just from being watched. He’s twitching in my hand. I bet you want to be fucked, right baby?”

The last sentence was barely a question. It was directed at Gulf, but Mew already knew the answer. Could tell from how Gulf’s hips jerked when Mew put extra pressure on the head of his dick, from how he was already almost completely limp in Mew’s hold. Gulf wanted nothing more than to be devoured alive and Mew was just hungry enough to oblige.

“Phi, please,” Gulf whined prettily.

Mew tsked, pulling his hand away. There was an obvious dark patch on Gulf’s pants right where the head of his dick was straining against the fabric. Gulf let out another whine at the loss, lifting his head to look Mew in the eyes.

Mew looked right back at Gulf and said, “Be a good boy and take off your clothes for the viewers.” Gulf couldn’t help the shiver that ran down his spine.

He took a moment longer to look in Mew’s eyes before sitting up. He grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled it over his head, careful to not disturb the mask covering his face. He tossed the shirt to the side, forgetting about it the moment Mew wrapped his arms around his middle. Gulf melted into the touch, even as Mew’s hands worked to unbutton Gulf’s pants.

He was able to shimmy out of his pants and boxers without much trouble, erection standing proud. Mew coaxed Gulf’s legs open so that he was completely exposed to the camera. Part of Gulf was shy, wanting to curl up on himself and hide from the people watching them, but the other, louder part of himself wanted to bask in the attention. The chat flew by, people making flat-out obscene comments at Gulf’s now bare body.

“Look at him,” Mew said, almost dreamily, “Isn’t he stunning?”

Gulf wiggled at the compliment, but made no noise other than a contented hum. Mew pressed his face into Gulf’s shoulder, and Gulf could feel the outline of Mew’s lips kissing him through the fabric of his face mask. Gulf wanted to lean into the touch, but Mew pulled away too soon, saying, “Time for something more exciting.”

Mew leaned away, barely offscreen, to grab the lube they sat out earlier. The sound of the bottle clicking open was enough to make Gulf’s dick jerk upwards. He could even hear the wet sounds of Mew slicking up his fingers behind him, which didn’t help the situation either.

Soon enough, a lube-covered finger was circling Gulf’s entrance, and it took everything in Gulf to keep himself from whining aloud. Mew didn’t seem to appreciate Gulf’s lack of a verbal response though, leaning forward so that his chin was hooked over Gulf’s shoulder.

“What do you want, baby?”

The nickname sent shivers down Gulf’s spine, and he bit his tongue to keep himself from making any lewd noises. He normally didn’t try to keep himself quiet when they had sex, but with a finger teasing his rim for hundreds of people to see, he was suddenly shy. The redness high on his cheeks and bunched-up eyebrows were practically a dead giveaway.

So, instead, Gulf replied with an almost whisper of, “Phi,  _ please _ .”

“Please what, baby?”

Whines and whimpers were begging to get released from the back of Gulf’s throat, but he swallowed them down. He tried to turn and look into Mew’s eyes so he could say, “Please fuck me, Phi.”

Gulf could see the shit-eaten grin on Mew’s face a split second before his index finger was being pushed in. All Gulf could do was let out a high-pitched “ _ Phi _ ,” and drop his head back onto Mew’s shoulder.

Gulf might have a thing for Mew’s fingers. They are long and nimble and perfect for holding hands. They were especially perfect for fingering, and Gulf was once again reminded of this fact when Mew jabbed into his prostate almost on the first try. Gulf was seeing stars and gripping onto Mew’s jeans as he tried to stop his vision from swimming.

And years of guitar meant that he was also extremely good at multitasking. Another fact that Gulf sorely remembered a second too late when Mew’s other hand came around to losely grip his dick.

All thoughts were out the window. The only thing Gulf had the capacity to think of was where his skin met the warmth of Mew’s body. He was shivering and shaking from arousal, nonsense spilling from his mouth like water from a fountain. He babbled whatever came to his mind first, mainly, “ _ please _ ”, “ _ more _ ”, “ _ Phi _ ”, and “ _ fuck _ ”, not necessarily in that order.

Soon enough, another finger was added, and the stretch sent a jolt through Gulf, his hips jerked forward into Mew’s fist before canting back down onto his fingers. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place, except more pleasure and he was 90% certain he would be happy dying like this.

Mew was saying something, but not to Gulf. It sounded like he was just talking to the room, to an invisible audience with words like “Look at him,” and “Isn’t he gorgeous?”

And all at once, Gulf was reminded of the hundred or so people watching them have sex over the internet. His mind went white and the growing ball in the pit of his stomach was close to dropping. He felt like a rubber band pulled too tight, waiting to either be let go of or snap from the tension.

So, he gave his warning.

Breathless and panting, he was able to say, “Gonna cum,” into the air. Either to the viewers or Mew, a warning and a plea.

Mew knew Gulf’s body like the back of his hand. He could map every bump and crevice in the pitch black of night, and had done so on countless occasions. He knew exactly what would make Gulf cum on the spot. He loved to see Gulf’s orgasming face, face bunched up and mouth slightly parted.

So why the  _ fuck _ , pray tell, was he  _ fucking stopping _ . With (now three) fingers shoved up his ass and hand on his dick slowing to a crawl, Gulf was going to scream or cry or both.

“Should I let him cum?” Mew asked the camera. His hand was still moving slightly, just rubbing the skin at the base of Gulf’s dick, trying to quell the orgasm.

Distantly, Gulf could see the chat scrolling by on screen.

“ _ Not yet. _ ”

“ _ Fuck him first. _ ”

“ _ Make him cum until he can’t cum anymore. _ ”

“ _ Give him blue balls _ .”

“ _ Wait until he’s crying _ .”

“Sorry, Nong, looks like they want you to wait,” Mew said, and  _ fuck _ , Gulf could practically hear the teasing smirk in his voice. Mew gave one last full stroke before pulling his hand off of Gulf. Gulf tried to chase the touch, a throaty whine of disappointment leaving his mouth.

Gulf’s mind was running a mile a minute. This whole live thing was adding another factor that he didn’t expect: his (hopefully) eventual release relied solely on what the majority of the viewers wanted. Gulf loved it.

Now that one of his hands were free, Mew was able to hold Gulf’s hip with an almost painful grip. His other hand continued to fuck Gulf open. Every so often, he would take his fingers out completely just to watch Gulf’s hole flutter and hear his choked whines.

Mew could spend a lifetime teasing Gulf like this. He loved to see the sweat trickle down Gulf’s neck and the flush that seemed to tint the entirety of his body. His noises were delectable, ranging from low groans to high-pitched gasps. All the while, Gulf’s face was scrunched up in concentration, trying his best to not cum too early, or, in this case, without permission.

But Mew was just as affected by Gulf’s reaction. His erection was straining against his jeans, rubbing against Gulf’s back every time he jerked his hips. Mew was going to go crazy, so he let his fingers brush against Gulf’s prostate a final time before he removed his fingers completely.

Gulf’s hole clenched around nothing for a second or two, and when nothing reentered him, Gulf let out a whine of “ _ Phi _ .”

Mew only lightly slapped Gulf’s thigh with the hand that had been leaving bruises on his hip and helped him move off of his lap. Gulf wanted to complain, but anything that he could have said died before it could even reach his throat as Mew pulled his own shirt off over his head.

_ God _ , Gulf wanted to kiss Mew so bad. He almost did, even rushing forward to wrap his arms around Mew’s now naked back and nuzzle his face into the other’s neck. Just as he was about to leave love bites across his shoulders and chest, he was reminded of the masks that they were both wearing.

Sure, he could probably leave some kind of mark through the fabric, but not being able to feel Mew’s skin directly on his lips or taste the metallic flavor of Mew’s skin on his tongue— it just wasn’t the same. He had half a mind to just take the masks off entirely just so he could kiss Mew dizzy, but they were public figures and the repercussions loomed dauntingly in the back of his head.

So, instead, he pouted into Mew’s neck, saying, “Phi, I wanna kiss you.”

Mew laughed in reply, gently coaxing Gulf off of his shoulder and holding his head between his hands so they could look each other in the eye. “We can kiss after the stream, okay babe?”

It wasn’t a question, more of a promise. A promise that made Gulf’s heart swell with love. So he nodded. A sulky nod, but one that made Mew laugh again and rub their noses together through the masks.

“C’mon, Nong,” Mew said, “Let’s put on a show for the audience.”

Gulf nodded again, less sulky and more excited this time.

Mew maneuvered Gulf onto his hands and knees, angling it so that his face was close to the laptop but his ass was still visible in frame. Mew made Gulf wait like that, ass waving in the air as Mew took off his pants and boxers and slicked up his cock with lube.

And, after such a long buildup, Mew was  _ finally _ plastered to Gulf’s back.

“Ready baby?” Mew asked right into Gulf’s ear. Gulf barely nodded before Mew was pushing in.

Gulf let out the most embarrassing groan, head falling forward as he was finally being fucked like he wanted. Mew set a steady pace, not hard enough to bruise but just enough to make Gulf rock forward with each thrust.

Gulf lifted his head only to be greeted by his own face staring back at him. His head was right in front of the laptop, meaning that he could see everything that the viewers were seeing on screen. Could see the way his chest was stuttering to get air in, how his eyebrows were knit together from pleasure and the rosy hue his skin was taking. Could see the way Mew fucked into him, hands gripping Gulf’s hips to bring him back with every thrust. Could see how they moved together, not desperately, not yet, but together nonetheless. It made Gulf’s already foggy mind completely cloud over.

And the  _ comments _ . Fuck, the comments were making his mind run every which way. Comments praising him, calling him dirty names, requesting for them to do the filthiest of actions— Gulf could feel his eyes misting over from arousal, but as much as he wanted to let his eyes close and take it all in, he was having a lot more fun watching himself and the reaction of the audience.

Gulf wasn’t conceded, but he knew he was attractive. He had big eyes and pretty lips and long legs and elegant fingers. Gulf knew this, and god  _ fucking _ damnit did he love the affirmation he was getting right now. Every single positive comment he got — ranging from praise at how good of a boy he was to curses of how great he looked being fucked from behind — it sent a jolt straight to his dick.

And apparently Mew could read his mind because the next thing Gulf knew, he was leaning down with one hand on the bed and the other still gripping his hip, saying, “Nong looks so pretty like this, doesn’t he?”

Gulf was going to go fucking insane. He needed Mew to know how much he was affecting him, but all he could come up with was a weak and breathy, “Phi looks pretty too.”

It was true, at least. Mew looked fucking ethreal. His hair was plastered to his forehead from sweat, eyes half-lidded and staring at nothing but Gulf. His broad chest was practically glistening while the veins of his arms moved as he flexed with the effort to keep himself and Gulf in constant motion. Faintly, Gulf could see Mew’s happy trail through the monitor, a bit blurred from the low resolution, but whatever the camera didn’t pick up, Gulf’s own memory could fill in.

If Gulf was beautiful, then Mew was a fucking god, and that is something Gulf believed in with his entire being. It was something that Gulf would believe until his dying breath. Gulf’s heart was flooded with love at the fact that he could call Mew his.

But all of that was too much to voice at the moment, so Gulf simply rocked his hips back with purpose, another whine of “ _ Phi _ ,” falling from his lips.

Gulf could fucking  _ feel _ the almost inaudible growl that Mew let out. Mew pulled out all at once, manhandling Gulf onto his back. His only words were “Wanna see you,” but Gulf needed no further explanation.

Once Gulf was settled on his back, Mew pushed back in and Gulf cried out at the feeling. Mew fucked into Gulf with reckless abandon, hitting Gulf’s prostate every other thrust. Gulf’s cock was leaking against his stomach and it all felt like too much.

“Phi,” Gulf panted, “I’m gonna- fuck I-“ He couldn’t get it out, brain operating three steps behind his body, but Mew got the message loud and clear.

“Cum when you need to, Nong,” Mew whispered for only Gulf to hear.

Gulf nodded, eyes squinting shut from pleasure. He couldn’t handle it. He was so close to cumming, but he needed a final push.

Blinking his eyes open, he looked to the laptop screen. There, he could see Mew’s body looming over his own. He could see his own stomach wet and shiny from precum, his own cock jerking with each of Mew’s movements. He could see Mew’s arms bracketing his own head and the way his hips snapped so he could fuck into Gulf.

Most importantly, he could see Mew’s cock entering him. He could see the way Mew’s dick pushed past the rim of his own asshole, filling Gulf up to the brim. He could see the way his own ass seemed to grip onto Mew’s cock, a small amount of skin being pulled out every time Mew pulled back. It was like his own guts were trying to keep Mew inside him the entire time. Gulf didn’t even know that his own body  _ did _ that, but it was  _ so _ fucking arousing all the same.

The chat seemed to agree. Comments flew past about how Phi was fucking Nong so well. That Nong’s ass looked like it was sucking Phi in each time. How amazed they were that Nong could take someone as big as Phi.

The imagery plus the praise plus the people watching him plus Mew ramming into his prostate, Gulf came with a shout. The orgasm racked his body, making his back arch off the bed and face scrunch up and hands twist in the sheets. His mind was blank and completely blissed out as Mew continued to fuck him through it. Mew followed behind shortly after, giving a final thrust as he came inside Gulf.

Gulf could feel it, feel the cum gushing inside him. He could feel Mew’s dick pulsing with each spurt, and if Gulf hadn't just cum, then he would have done so at that moment.

They took a few seconds, breathing heavily and vision swimming. Mew moved first, pulling out and kneeling back on his haunches so he could move the laptop. He angled the webcam so that it could see the cum leaking out of Gulf’s ass, the muscle clenching around nothing every so often. After a few seconds of this shot, Mew re-angled the webcam so Gulf’s dazed face was in frame.

“Do you have anything to say to the audience before I end the stream?” Mew asked.

Gulf took a deep breath and answered with, “I can’t feel my toes.”

Mew laughed and put down the laptop. He waved to the camera before stopping the stream and laying down next to Gulf. He pulled off both of their face masks, taking the opportunity to give a kiss to Gulf’s cheek.

“You good?” Mew asked, nuzzling his face into Gulf’s neck.

Gulf nodded, turning over so that he could wrap his arms around Mew. “Yeah,” he said, “Just tired now.”

Mew smiled into Gulf’s shoulder, leaving kisses and a few bites there. He licked Gulf’s skin, not realizing how much he misses the feeling before now. Gulf did the same, more than making up for the kisses he didn’t get earlier.

Eventually, Mew needed to get up to clean them both off. As much as he would love to kiss Gulf until they fell asleep, waking up with dried cum and sweat wasn’t pleasant. Gulf knew this, so he didn’t complain, but he still didn’t let go when Mew tried to get off the bed.

“What?” Mew asked when Gulf gave his arm an impatient tug, a whine barely audible at the back of his throat.

Gulf pouted. “I love you.”

Mew smiled and leaned in to give Gulf a peck on the lips.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> take a shot every time i made Gulf whine lmao


End file.
